Ser popular
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Solamente quería ser eso, popular. Para poder tener cientos de chicas y chicos alrededor mio.


_**Hey!**_

_**RusherloveKogan está de regreso!**_

* * *

_**Ser popular.**_

* * *

Una llamada de Gustavo me despertó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dije con algo de molestia. Mire el reloj del buro las siete de la mañana.

-Necesito que vengas.- Kelly era quien hablaba.- ¿Recuerdas que querías ser popular?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, me levante de la cama desesperado buscando algo de ropa.- Si ¿Ya tienes algo?

-Sí, alguien que te quiere ayudar.- Y Kelly colgó. Kendall seguía dormido seguramente se iría a enredar con Jett en un rato. Me siento mal por Jett. Kendall no quiere dar a conocer su relación, no es justo para una persona que oculten un amor, pero no es mi problema.

Tomo unos pantalones vaqueros de color café y una playera estilo "cuello en V". Me quito la pijama y me visto rápidamente.

-¿Ya te vas?- Escucho la voz de Kendall a mis espaldas, justo cuanto estoy saliendo de la habitación.

-Sí, surgió algo en Rocque Records para mí.- Mentí de alguna forma, pero dije la verdad en otra.- ¿No te iras a besuquear con Jett?- Dije en un susurro.

-¡Cállate!- Me lanzo una almohada que esquive.

-¿Iras a tener sexo con Jett?- Su rostro se tornó en un color rojo que no pensé posible en un humano.

-¡Claro que no!- Intentaba sonar enojado pero sonaba apenado.

-Solo bromeaba.- Le mire a los ojos.- Te recomiendo que pronto aclares que tu relación va en serio. Tal vez Jett se fastidie y no quiera estar más contigo… pero estará siempre contigo en tu teléfono.- Me miro desconcertado.

-¡Tienes unas imágenes en donde está prácticamente desnudo!- Se sonrojo de nuevo.

-¿Espiaste en mi teléfono?

-No.-Hice una pausa para crear tensión.- Pero eres muy obvio a media noche cuando tienes tu mano en una parte muy personal y miras el teléfono con picardía. Te pierdes tanto que la otra vez no te diste cuenta que me recosté a tu lado.- Y se sonrojo de nuevo.

-Me tengo que ir.- Y lo dejé ahí.

Camine por la sala, aún nadie estaba despierto. Camine por el pasillo y me encontré con la nada. Baje por el ascensor vació. Salí del lobby que estaba… vacío, que novedad.

Cuando menos me lo espere, ya estaba tocando la puerta de la oficina de Gustavo.

-¿Eres tu perro?- Dijo un grito de Gustavo, algo moderado. Seguramente seguía con sueño.

-¡Sí!- Conteste sin ganas. Eso de ser un "perro" ya me estaba aburriendo.

-¡Pasa!- Y entre.

En la habitación, como de costumbre, Gustavo sentado detrás de su escritorio y Kelly a su lado, de pie. Y para mi sorpresa, frente al escritorio y mirándome fijamente estaba nada más y nada menos que Dak Zevon.

Lo mire también ¿Qué hace aquí? Sin más preámbulos me senté en la silla del lado.

-¿Para qué crees que estoy aquí?- Parece que Dak no se anda con rodeos.

-¿Para qué tus cientos de fans me hagan sufrir como la otra vez?- Dije algo hostil, no podía superar ese dolor y la impotencia de saber que estábamos en las paredes de cientos de chicas, pero del lado equivocado por culpa de ese idiota con sonrisa de comercial.

-¡Claro que no perro!- Dijo Gustavo.- ¡Y te recomiendo que seas más amable con Dak!

-Se ofreció a ayudarte para aumentar tu popularidad.- Explico Kelly.

-¿Él?- Me puse de pie, algo molesto.

-No te agrado ¿verdad?- Parecía estar decepcionado.

-No es eso.- Y la verdad no lo era. Simplemente me sorprendía. Me senté de nuevo.-Pero me sorprende.

-A nosotros también nos sorprendió. Ni siquiera le pedimos ayuda, solamente llego buscándote.- Eso es muy raro, ¿Qué necesidad de estar con un perdedor tiene Dak?

-¿Quieres comenzar?- Me dijo sin más.

-Claro.- Y salimos juntos de la oficina, sin hablar más con Kelly o Gustavo.

-¿A dónde iremos?- Pregunte con inseguridad.

-Creo que te llevare primero a desayunar ¿Tienes hambre?- Iba a contestar que no, pero el sonido de mi estómago me traiciono en esos momentos.- Tienes hambre.- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida y unas cuantas carcajadas. Solo me pude sonrojar.

Y caminamos en silencio hasta salir de Rocque Records. Me sentía incómodo. No era por el silencio, si no por su mirada constante sobre mí. Cada cinco segundos me miraba y sonreía. Parecía un maniaco… Se detuvo en seco. Lo imite indeciso.

-¿Qué te gustaría desayunar?

-Sorpréndeme.- ¿Sorpréndeme? ¿Enserio? Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para no hablar.

-De acuerdo, será mejor que tomemos un taxi.- ¡maldita sea! Ahora estaré más tiempo.

-¿Sabes qué piensas en voz alta?- Su voz era grave y su cara seria.

-Lo siento.- Dije.

-¡Estaba bromeando! Seguro que estarás pensando cosas no muy buenas.- Me sentí sonrojar y él solo reía.- ¿No estas teniendo fantasías sexuales involucrándome?

-¡Qué demonios te pasa!-

-¿Estas bromas son nuevas para ti?- ¡Claro que no lo eran! Pero solo estoy acostumbrado a hacerlas con Kendall.

-Lo siento, estoy algo estresado.- No tengo más excusas.

-Tranquilo, te ayudare a superar ese estrés y podrás ser popular con las chicas.-

-Pero quiero ser popular con los chicos…-

-¿Quieres tener amigos?- No entendió mi mensaje. Lo mire con algo de vergüenza.

-Ah.- Fue lo único que dijo. ¿Se sonrojo? ¿Esta sonrojado? Parece que no se esperaba algo como esto, seguramente se arrepentirá y me dirá que soy un loco.

-Vamos a desayunar.- Dijo, sin darme cuanta un taxi ya nos estaba esperando. ¡Debo de ser más atento!

Subí al taxi, me imito. Dijo una dirección que jamás había escuchado y difícil de recordar. Me recosté en el respaldo y mire al conductor. No era viejo, pero tampoco joven. Deje de prestarle atención debido a la mano de Dak que paso frente mis ojos.

-¿Sigues ahí?- Tenía su sonrisa de comercial ¿Cómo decir algo coherente frente a esa sonrisa?

-Lo siento, creo que me falta dormir.-

Tomo mi cabeza e hizo que me recostara en su hombro.- Duerme, falta un buen rato para llegar.-

-¿Cuánto?- Dije en un bostezo. Es muy cómodo ese chico.

-Tal vez una hora.- Y me quede dormido.

-Logie, despierta.- ¿Logie? ¿Desde cuánto me llama así?

-¿Ya llegamos?- Frote las manos contra mis ojos, esperando despertar y asustar al sueño. Me di cuenta y estaba recostado en las piernas de Dak. Me levante rápidamente sonrojado.

-¿Dónde estamos?-El taxi ya no estaba. Una banca de un parque era donde estábamos.

-En casa.-

-¿Aquí vives?- ¡No lo podía creer! Debe de ganar una millonada para poder pagar todo esto.

-Sí, fue la herencia de mis padres.-

-¿Herencia?- Dije desconcertado.

-Sí, ellos murieron hace un par de años. Sin hermanos me quede con todo. Además con mi carrera me basta para pagar además un departamento cerca de aquí.-Vaya, este chico se baña en dinero.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo llegamos?-

-Un par de horas. No quise despertarte, a pesar de que mojaste mi pantalón con tu saliva.-

-Lo siento.- Agache la cabeza, sintiendo culpa en realidad.

-No te preocupes. Te veías lindo.- ¿Qué dijo?

-Gracias, supongo.-

-¿Quieres empezar con el entrenamiento para ser algo más popular?-

-Tengo hambre.- Me escuche exactamente como un niño pequeño.

-¿Quieres comer y empezar?-

-¡Sí!- Estaba actuando como Carlos, ¿Qué clase de mundo paralelo es este? ¿Eres tu RusherloveKogan? ¡Yo lo sé!

-¿En qué piensas?- Dijo Dak de repente.

-En nada.- Conteste. Tomo mi mano y me sentí de nuevo raro. Me dirigió dentro de la casa. Simplemente era una gran mansión.

-¿Para qué quieres el departamento?- Pregunte.

-A veces me siento muy solo aquí. Un departamento disminuye mi soledad.- Parece que Dak es algo más que una cara bonita.

-¿No tienes personas trabajando? ¿Amigos?-

-Sí y no.-

-¿No tienes amigos?

-Se alejaron de mí en cuento me volví popular con las chicas.- Parece que reflexiono sus palabras al ver mi rostro de susto.- Pero eso no implica que te pasara lo mismo.

No pude evitar sonreír un poco. Llegamos a la cocina. La comida ya estaba en dos platos servida. Parece que nos estaban esperando.

-¿Puedo?- Asintió con la cabeza, mientras atacaba a la comida con la mayor rapidez posible.

-Tranquilo, hay más.- Se sentó frente de mí. La cocina era más grande que la sala y el comedor del 2J. Desde ahí podía ver el gran jardín que poseía la mansión. Rodeaba toda la casa, al parecer.

-¿Qué debo hacer para conseguir popularidad?- Dije con la boca llena.

-Primero que nada, no hablar con la boca llena. Y no escupir la comida en la cara de otros.- Tomo una servilleta, la paso por su mejilla.

-Lo siento.- No creo lograr esto.

-Tranquilo. Eso es lo primero que deberías cambiar un poco. Si quieres ser popular no deberías disculparte tanto. Ese simple hecho te muestra inferior ante los demás. Si quieres ser popular debes de patear traseros de manera pacífica.-

-¿Pacifica?

-¡Exacto! Si lo haces a base de insultos o golpes, pasaras de ser cool a ser un bravucón.-

-Creo que esto es muy difícil.-

-Tienes que aceptar nuevos retos. ¿Quieres ser popular?-

-Creo que sí.- ¡Pero es muy frustrante!

-Tranquilo.- Dijo mirándome a los ojos. Yo, había terminado de comer, él, por su lado, no toco el plato.- Por ahora solamente serán consejos, luego veremos qué otra cosa podemos hacer.

* * *

_Dos meses después._

Otro día soleado cae en esta mansión. Deben de ser las doce del día. De nuevo estoy en el jardín de la casa de Dak. Estamos sentados en una banca, bueno yo estoy sentado y él esta recostado en mis piernas. Nos hemos vuelto unos grandiosos amigos desde entonces.

-¿Qué has aprendido en estos últimos meses?- Me pregunto. No supe que contestar. En realidad no aprendí nada.

-No lo sé.- Dije al final.

-Logan.- Parecía enojado, se sentó y me tomo por los hombros.

-¿No quieres ser popular?

-No.-

-¿Qué? Hemos estado entrenando todos los días para que al final me digas que no.-

-Pero…- Si no lo decía ahora, no sé cuándo lo diría.- Desde el primer día decidí no ser popular.-

-¿Porque?-

-Es muy difícil.- Parecía Carlitos con ese tono en mi voz.

-¿Y desperdiciaste este tiempo conmigo?-

-Ese es el problema.- Se quedó mudo.- No deje de venir por querer estar a tu lado. Eres muy guapo, pero amistoso. Al principio, era por lastima.- Su cara se entristeció.- Pero eso solo fue la primera semana. Luego… me enamore.-

-¿Estas bromeando?- No puedo creer que piense que bromeo con algo así.

-No, en serio me gustas.- Me acerque a su cuerpo. Lo tome por la cintura para que no huyera. Para mi fortuna, también se acercó. Sus manos temblaban, pero rodearon mi cuello. Su cara, llena de miedo. Cerró sus ojos.

Algo me decía "Debes de parar". No hice caso. Me acerque un poco más, cerré los ojos y… lo bese

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? Bueno, quiero hacer un trato con ustedes. Si este fic llega a los diez reviews, subiré otro one-shot llamado "Dirty mind" de esta misma pareja. Si llega a los quince reviews… hare un epilogo de "Tell me that you love me"

Dejen sus reviews por una razón u otra.

Gracias por la espera. Por cierto… por la tarea no pude entrar al concurso que les mencione en el aviso anterior, pero al menos tengo un nuevo proyecto a libro.

Cuídense.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
